fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
When Sponges Go Bad
When Sponges Go Bad is a popular spin-off series featuring the gang as naughty kids, who are adjusting to their new middle school, after being expelled from their first. Rules *Don't delete episodes you didn't create. *Even though this is a TV-MA show, do not go too far with the descriptions. *''No transcripts.'' *Each season has 22 episodes, except for season 1 which has 15 episodes. *No vandalism. *All episodes must be entered in the idea corner. and whatever you do no censorship-themed episodes *Have fun! Episodes The Transfer - by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward are kids with serious behavioral issues. Swearing, terrible manners, and tendencies to do anything that looks dangerous are their base traits, and their middle school teacher has been putting up with it for a whole year. But one day, they go too far by goofing off and making explosives in science class, which blows up half of the school. They are obviously expelled, and their frustrated parents enrol them in the only non-specialised middle school which will deal with kids of their type. The one difference here, however, is that the teachers are far harsher, and will punish anyone who is even slightly out of line. Can the gang make new friends in this school and manage to keep their personalities too? (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Scared Straight - by Ponyo Fan The school announces a field trip, which seems exciting at first as their middle school has never gone on a field trip before, until it turns out to be to a prison in an attempt to show the kids what will happen if they mess up as adults. It seems to not work as well as they'd hoped, as Sandy makes friends with a female inmate who choked her boyfriend with a tie, SpongeBob and Squidward annoy the guards so much the guard beg them not to go to jail, and Patrick thinks the idea of a free living place with three square meals a day is awesome. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Immature Audiences - by JellyfishJam38 The hit new action movie that every kid in Bikini Bottom wants to see, "Vigilante 3: The Slicing", is out in theaters - the only problem is that it's rated NC-17. For most of the gang, it's no problem, since their parents are irresponsible and give in to demands easily, but Squidward finds himself the odd one out when his parents will not let him see the film no matter what. While he devises an elaborate and cunning plan to get into the film, Patrick becomes smitten with a new female student, and finds his ineptitude at dealing with relationships getting in the way. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) Sign Ups *The Original JellyfishJam38: Dumbass *The New JellyfishJam38: Mediocre Writer *﻿Logankart2000: Writer *Ponyo Fan: Writer *Jon23812: Writer *Emperor2: Writer (Season 1- present) *Zeon1: Writer *Rusty392: Writer *IHeartSpongeBob: Writer (Season 5 - present) *Spongeyfan77: Writer (Season 5 - present) *Nodog438: Writer *Spongefan04: Writer (Season 5 - present) *ChrisGriffinXx: Writer (Season 5 - present) *Someone Else: Creator Trivia *This show is always broadcast at 11pm. *There is a stronger version callled When Sponges Go Bad Extreme, which has all nudity and swearing uncensored. This is the version used on DVDs, although some nudity still remains censored. Idea Corner Scared Straight - by Ponyo Fan The school announces a field trip, which seems exciting at first as their middle school has never gone on a field trip before, until it turns out to be to a prison in an attempt to show the kids what will happen if they mess up as adults. It seems to not work as well as they'd hoped, as Sandy makes friends with a female inmate who choked her boyfriend with a tie, SpongeBob and Squidward annoy the guards so much the guard beg them not to go to jail, and Patrick thinks the idea of a free living place with three square meals a day is awesome. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) (Accepted.) ﻿Awards & Nominations *1 = "Sandy Signs Up" *2 = SpongeBob SquarePants *3 = Patrick Star *4 = Sandy Cheeks Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:DCXD Shows Category:PG-13 Category:Pages in need of editing Category:JellyfishJam38